


The Difference of Families

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, The pains of being a leader, late night talks over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: It's late, and Percy's tired. It's been a long process of learning how to be a Lord again, after so many years of just being an adventurer.Luckily, a surprise visit from Keyleth and a cup of tea might be just what the Cleric ordered.





	The Difference of Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancer4813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/gifts).



> For dancer4813, and her wonderfulness <3 Hope you enjoy~

Percy was in the library, pouring over book after book. It had been a long few months, in all honesty. Adventuring wasn’t exactly the best preparation for running a city, and it had taken him a while to get on his feet.

Right now, he was going through his research, technologies that could be improved upon so he could improve Whitestone, for the better. The city was slowly emerging as one of the main players in the Tal’Dorei political circuit as Emon, Westrrun, and Syngorn recovered from the destruction and damages caused by the Chroma Conclave and Percy wanted it to be the modern centerpiece for the post-Conclave era.

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his white hair. He was almost there, almost… he just had to think harder, design more, and he would be able to figure out how to engineer a system that would warm the streets and keep the snow from building up too much in the winter. Too many people lost their lives because of it during the bad seasons, the snow piling up so high that it would trap people in their homes.

He heard footsteps coming into the library, but ignored them. It was probably Cass or Vex, coming to drag him away from his research for the night, and they would be there soon enough.

Instead, however, he caught a flash of bright red hair out of the corner of his eyes, and looked up to see Keyleth.

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.” Percy straightened up then, feeling his back crack slightly from hunching over the tables for so long.

“Vax wanted to surprise Vex, since the construction on her house is almost done.” Keyleth smiled, moving to give Percy a tight hug. Percy embraced her in return. Despite the fact that he really wasn’t that much of a touchy person, he had long since accepted that hugs were, and would always be, part of having Keyleth in his life.

“You look exhausted.” Keyleth murmured as she pulled away, her brow furrowed in worry.

“I’m fine.” Percy replied automatically, thought Keyleth’s lips curled into a smile that told him that she wasn’t buying it whatsoever.

“…It’s been a long few weeks.” He admitted after a moment of silence between them. “But I’m so close, just a few more notes, I’m certain I’ll be able to figure this out…”

“Percy.” Keyleth gave him a stern look. “We don’t have to rush anymore.” she murmured. “We have the time now, this can wait for another day. Come on, let’s have some tea and just relax together.” She urged him.

Percy glanced between the stacks of books and papers, and his best friend. He heaved another long sigh.

“I appear to have been outvoted.” He replied with a soft smile, and Keyleth laughed before grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the entrance to the library and towards the kitchens to make some tea.

Once he had the cup in his hand, he leaned against the wall as Keyleth sat on the ground, heaving a happy sigh.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” she asked, taking a sip of the mint tea they had made. “Taking a break from everything, for once.”

“From being a Lord? absolutely.” Percy chuckled, sipping from his own cup and staring out the window at the sight of Whitestone, the snow starting to gently fall. “…from adventuring? That I’m not so positive about.” he admitted.

“I know what you mean.” Keyleth murmured. “It’s… strange, almost, staying in one place for so long after the years of traveling. And not seeing you all every day anymore? It kills me. I even miss Grog’s snoring, funnily enough.” Keyleth laughed, reaching up to tug at Percy’s jacket until he joined her on the ground, sitting cross legged as they leaned against the wall together, shoulders touching.

“I completely agree.” Percy murmured. “It’s just…not the same. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to have my home back, and I still have you all in my life. But I agree. Being in one place almost constantly feels…stagnant.”

Keyleth nodded. “But no matter what, we’ll all still have each other.” She murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. “We’re family, after all.”

Percy rest his cheek against the top of her head, thinking of the past that still echoed through the halls of the palace. Of another family that had filled these halls almost a decade prior, a gaggle of siblings who fought and laughed and despite everything, still loved.

“Yes.” he murmured in agreement, hearing the ghost of Vesper’s laugh and Julius’ shout as the twins successfully pulled a prank on him echo in his mind. “We are.”

Keyleth reached for his hand and entwined her fingers in his, squeezing it gently, and Percy let her, holding her hand in comfort as the snow began to fall even more heavily outside of the window.

Keyleth and Vesper would have loved each other, Percy thought to himself, and he found himself wishing that his two families could have met.

He sipped at his tea again, just enjoying the quiet relaxation, before Keyleth yawned. 

“I’ll have your room prepared for you.” Percy murmured, speaking of the usual room that Keyleth and Vax used whenever they were in Whitestone for the weekend.

“Thanks Percy.” Keyleth smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Of course.” Percy gave her a smile in return. “I think Vex would have both our heads if we didn’t come and help her with the final touches to her house.”

Keyleth laughed, getting to her feet. “She absolutely would.” She agreed, reaching down to give Percy a hand as he stood from the ground as well.


End file.
